


Birthday Boy

by ddagent



Category: Agents of S.H.I.E.L.D. (TV)
Genre: Academy Era, Birthday, Blow Jobs, F/M, Oral Sex, Pre-Agents of S.H.I.E.L.D.
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-03-09
Updated: 2015-03-09
Packaged: 2018-03-17 04:03:12
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,721
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3514658
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ddagent/pseuds/ddagent
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>After missing Phil's birthday, Melinda decides to give him an extra special present.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Birthday Boy

**Author's Note:**

> I do not own Agents of SHIELD or any of its characters, or settings - all belongs to Marvel and ABC.
> 
> This is a birthday present for the awesome themse09! I hope you're having an amazing day! <33

Phil groaned into his pillow as he returned to the land of the living. He’d _finally_ been enjoying a dream that didn’t involve exam papers, text books or rope courses. Whatever had woken him up had a _lot_ to answer for. Rubbing his forehead, Phil looked through the slats of his blinds. It was barely daylight, and a quick check towards his alarm clock told him he could still have another hour in bed. So what had woken him up?

 

“Morning, Coulson.”

 

The sound of Melinda’s voice took ten years off his life. He hadn’t even realised she was in the room till she’d called out to him. Some spy he was. Sitting up in bed, Phil stared blearily across his room. “Melinda, it’s…it’s five am. Is everything okay?”

 

Through the darkness, he watched his best friend shake her head. As she uncurled herself from his chair, her glare was unmistakable. In the months they’d known each other they had grown exceptionally close: he’d _never_ earned that glare before. Phil tried to think of what he had done to upset her but came up with nothing. They were friends, _best friends._ He’d never do anything to hurt her. 

 

Melinda settled beside him on the bed, bare legs hanging over the side. In her hands she held a small box. It didn’t look heavy enough to do any major damage to his skull. He was grateful for that. “Melinda, is everything okay?”

 

“No, I’m pissed at you.” The glare deepened. He was a dead man. The Sci-Tech cadets would be finding his body parts for weeks.  “I had to find out from _Garrett_ when he asked me if I’d given you your birthday spanking.”

 

Phil groaned, slapping his hand against his face. He’d been meaning to mention it, but with their exams coming up he’d decided not to worry about it. Hearing it from Garrett had probably made things ten times worse. “Melinda, I’m sorry. I should have told you but I just kept forgetting. It’s okay; I didn’t want much of a celebration anyway.”

 

“So I guess a cake is out of the question?”

 

His blue eyes swivelled to the box in Melinda’s lap. His hands reached out to take it from her; then he paused. “Did you make it?”

 

The glare was back. “I can make cake, thank you. And frosting. It’s chocolate; your favourite.”

 

Phil couldn’t help but grin as Melinda passed him the box. It had been a long time since someone had made a cake for him. Part of the reason why he’d been more than happy to forget his birthday was that he didn’t think he had anyone to celebrate it with. How wrong he’d been. Phil opened the box, the small cake covered in thick chocolate icing. Marshmallows spelled out his name. Swiping some of the icing with his finger, he stuck it in his mouth.

 

 _God._ “That’s good. That’s _really_ good.”

 

Melinda leaned over, her lips brushing the curve of his cheek. “Happy birthday, Phil.”

 

“Thank you.” Phil took another swipe of the icing. “God, I haven’t had cake for breakfast since I was seven years old. Want a taste?”

 

He dug his finger through more of the chocolate icing and offered it to Melinda. He laughed, watching his friend roll her eyes at him. But she bent her head, hand softly holding his wrist in place as her lips engulfed his finger. Her mouth was warm, wet. Phil felt her tongue swirl around the tip before she let go. Then her tongue swept over her lips.

 

“It tastes better on you than it did in the bowl.”

 

Phil couldn’t breathe. His mind was conjuring images of Melinda in the Academy kitchen, wearing her barely there shorts and t-shirt and sucking off the end of a spoon. He was usually so goodat keeping his mind PG-13 around Melinda, _about_ Melinda. But it was his birthday. Well, _was_ his birthday. He was allowed a little leeway.

 

“You okay, Phil?” Melinda asked; eyes narrowing as she tried to work out why he had suddenly gone so quiet. “Is it the cake? Everything was in date.”

 

He laughed. It sounded strained to his ears. “The cake’s delicious; I guess I’m just tired.”

 

“I did wake you up a little early.” Melinda patted his hand. “I’ll see you in a couple of hours. Happy birthday again, Phil.”

 

Melinda leant in for another kiss, her lips pressing against the corner of his mouth. In the process of leaning over, her hip brushed his crotch, his half hard cock. Phil swallowed, trying to act natural as his friend sat back. But from the glint in her eye, Phil knew she’d felt it.

 

“I’ll let you take care of things,” Melinda said, smirking as she stood up from his bed. “Unless you want a hand of course?”

 

Phil’s mouth went dry. They’d fooled around a couple of times after a night at a bar or an early morning run. Nothing serious, nothing _truly_ intimate. As he looked up at his best friend, his cock hardening in his boxer shorts, Phil could think of nothing else but her. “A hand, you say?”

 

“Or a mouth.” Melinda dropped back to his bed. “Consider the cake half your birthday present.”

 

He took a deep breath; there wasn’t enough oxygen getting to his brain. He wanted this, _desperately_ wanted this. And Melinda…she never offered if she didn’t want to go through with it. So Phil leant back against the wall, hands placed either side of his hips. “I would very much like the other half of my birthday present, please.”

 

Melinda was agonisingly slow in pulling down the thin sheet he slept under; in removing the tented boxer shorts he wore to bed. She threw both of them to the side, leaving his cock bouncing against his stomach. Phil had nothing to be ashamed of in that department, but he truly appreciated the flicker of Melinda’s tongue against her lips as she saw his cock for the first time.

 

“You ready, Phil?”

 

He nodded, gasping as he felt Melinda’s cool hands spread his legs wider so she could sit between them. “Yes ma’am.”

 

Phil burned the memory of Melinda’s head bending down, her dark hair cascading over his body, into his mind. He felt her fingertips press into the skin of his thighs, nails biting just so. Then her mouth, warm lips kissing the tip of his cock. She slid down an inch, softly sucking on the head of his cock. The cold air prickled and puckered his skin; every part of his body except what was in engulfed in Melinda’s mouth.

 

“ _Fuck,_ ” Phil moaned, his hands reaching out to stroke Melinda’s hair. Her soft groan caused a jolt of arousal to run through his body. He parted the waves of her hair so he could see her face, see her grin as she sucked his cock. “Dammit, you’re good at that.”

 

She released his cock, the tip shiny and wet in the dim light now seeping through the slats. “I try to be good at all the things I enjoy.”

 

Grinning, Melinda bent down and took his cock into her mouth once more. Her hands slid up, past his thighs and onto the plains of his stomach; toying with the dark hair that led to his swollen cock. Her tongue pressed against his head, swirling one way, then the other. Phil felt the slightest pinprick of teeth, his fingers clenching against Melinda’s hair in response. Her muffled groan made him even harder.

 

This was the best birthday gift _ever._ It was better than his first bike, his first skateboard. It was even better than Captain America trading cards. Phil gasped, not holding back his moans as Melinda swallowed more of his cock. He could feel it press against the roof of her mouth, could feel her hands cup and massage his balls. Phil wasn’t going to last much longer with such attention.

 

“Yeah, _yeah,_ just like that,” Phil smacked his head against the wall, teeth sinking into his bottom lip to stop from screaming. Melinda’s tongue was curling around the base of his cock, her hands stroking the tender skin of his thighs. He kept petting her hair; stroking, tugging, encouraging her further, harder, _deeper_.“Melinda, _god,_ Melinda…”

 

Phil didn’t know what was more intoxicating: the feel of Melinda’s hot, wet mouth around his cock; or watching his best friend suck him so eagerly, so desperately. It was becoming too much, and Phil threaded his fingers through Melinda’s hair to pull her away. But, eyes glinting, Melinda didn’t move a muscle. Their eyes met, Phil unable to look away as he spilled himself inside her mouth.

 

His body sagged against the wall, barely able to hold himself up after the pleasure he’d experienced. After a few moments he felt the cold air hit his cock, then the mattress to his right drop. Phil turned to his friend, breathing laboured, and just grinned. She was smiling too, her thumb brushing her bottom lip. “That was a hell of a birthday present.”

 

“Well, I like to get you something you want.” They both laughed. As their laughter faded into silence, Melinda reached over and kissed him on the mouth. The first lingered a little too long, the second not long enough. “I’ll see you in a couple of hours, okay?”

 

He nodded, watching Melinda stand up and cross to his door. She didn’t look back once until he called out to her. “Melinda, is there anything I can do-anything you _want_?”

 

She turned from the door, legs pressed tightly together. Although it had been his birthday present, Phil would consider laying her down on his mattress and make her come underneath his tongue an equally satisfying gift. But his friend just shook her head, hand already on the door handle. “Tell you what, it’s _my_ birthday soon. Why don’t you return the favour then?”

 

Phil was quickly left alone in his dorm room, the place smelling like sex and chocolate. Although his actual birthday had been spent studying for his exams, the morning after had been better than anything he could have imagined. Reaching over for the sheet to cover himself, Phil took another taste of Melinda’s cake. Her birthday couldn’t come soon enough.


End file.
